malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deck of Dragons
The Deck of Dragons, sometimes referred to as the FatidGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.707, was the dominant oracular system worldwide, with the exception of the Lether continent which used its predecessor, the Tiles. It is possible that the card deck could be succeeded by the Coins in the future. The Deck consisted of a series of cards depicting the members of the pantheon. The deck accurately portrayed the pantheon, with new cards added as necessary for new members. Most cards represented entities with specific roles in Houses, with a few non-aligned cards that were without a House. During a reading, cards were dealt one at a time, with the resulting divination dependent on which cards came out. Different patterns could be used to lay down the Deck, e.g. in a spiral (showing which card would be the focus of attention) or in blocks (which way the local powers would oppose each other). The appearance of a card could vary by responding to local conditions. A card could change slightly of its own accord depending on where the reading was performed to indicate how the world and pantheon were unfolding. For example, during the events of Gardens of the Moon, the card of Oponn would probably show the Twins no matter where the reading was performed; however, because of the specific situation on Genabackis at that particular time, the card also showed a spinning Coin next to the Twins. Not only the attributes or background of a card could change, but also the focus point of a card. Most positions in the Deck of Dragons depicted one individual, usually an Ascendant. A card often did not refer specifically to this Ascendant but instead could refer to a person in the local area whose role corresponded to the position portrayed. During one reading on Seven Cities, for example, the card of the Assassin of High House Shadow showed up, referring to Kalam Mekhar as the local Assassin as opposed to Cotillion, the Ascendant Assassin on the card. On another continent, the card would probably have a different look to it. The Deck had a Master, Ganoes Paran, who could add cards and sanction new Houses. Organization of the Deck of Dragons Listed as per Glossary of Gardens of the Moon, UK MMPB p.707-709 unless otherwise referenced or in brackets. For associated Ascendants please refer to the page of the individual houses. * High House Life ** King ** Queen ** Champion ** Priest ** Herald ** Soldier ** Weaver ** Mason (Builder) ** Virgin * High House Death ** King ** Queen ** Knight ** Magi ** Herald ** Soldier ** Spinner ** Mason ** Virgin * High House Light ** King ** Queen ** Champion ** Priest ** Captain ** Soldier ** Seamstress ** Builder ** Maiden ** (Hounds) * High House Dark ** King ** Queen ** Knight ** Magi ** (Herald) ** Captain ** Soldier ** Weaver ** Mason ** Wife * High House Shadow ** King ** Queen ** Assassin ** Magi ** (Knight) ** Hound ** (Apprentice) ** (Mistress) * ( High House Chains ** Ruler ** King ** Consort ** Reaver ** Knight ** The Seven of the Dead Fires ** Herald ** Magi ** Cripple ** Leper ** Fool ) *High House WarThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1025 ** Lord of Wolves/Lords of War ** (Hunter) ** Guardians of the Road/Guardians of the Dead ** (Mercenary ** Army-Soldier ** Lifeslayer ** Deathslayer ** Herald ) * Unaligned ** Oponn ** Obelisk ** Crown ** Sceptre ** Orb ** Throne ** (Chain) ** (Master of the Deck) ** (Lifeslayer) ** (Deathslayer) ** (Salvation) ** (The Apocalyptic) ** (The Shaved Knuckle in the Hole) Known Users Though anyone may have picked up and used a Deck of Dragons, not everyone had the capability to utilize its predictive powers. The following were known users within the Malazan Book of the Fallen series: * Agayla * Fiddler * Ganoes Paran * Iskaral Pust * Tattersail * Tayschrenn * Tiserra Readings Tattersail She was a skilled and experienced Adept and performed several readings during the events in Gardens of the Moon The first reading was shortly after the Enfilade of Pale in the company of the newly soul-shifted Hairlock. Her second was a few days later, at the behest of Tayschrenn who was blocked in his own efforts to read the Deck. Her third reading was a complete layout of the Deck in an effort to sense the motivations of all the players surrounding the coming convergence in Darujhistan. Iskaral Pust In Deadhouse Gates, Pust performed a reading of the Deck foreshadowing the renewal of Sha'ik. The Ladro Keep Reading In Deadhouse Gates, Kalam Mekhar tried to avoid a reading of the Deck by an unnamed woman who was also sheltering from a sandstorm in Ladro Keep. Fiddler Fiddler's readings of the Deck took a form similar to card games, with Fiddler as the dealer issuing cards to players. The first such game to appear in the series was in Darujhistan during the events of Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.582-584. Later, in The Bonehunters, Fiddler dealt another game at the request of Adjunct Tavore before the Bonehunters returned to Malaz City.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1023-1027 He dealt another game at Tavore's behest in Letheras during Dust of Dreams, though it was dissimilar to his usual style and was more of a reading than a game. Notes and References Category:Deck of Dragons pl:Talia Smoków